What in the world 2010?
by LoveMoxieStar
Summary: What happens when inuyasha and the gang get stuck in Denton a little town in Texas of all places? Inuyasha makes a wish on the Jewel of Four Souls and some how they wake up in Denton. Now they have to find a way home or will they find a home in Texas?
1. Chapter 1

**どのような世界、2010年に? (What in the world 2010?)**

_No it's not in Japanese I just like to use Google translator to sound like I know Japanese, XD. Any way this Fan Fiction is about Inuyasha and the gang getting well lost in modern America. This should be funny, romantic, and odd all at the same time!_

"Why Inuyasha? You could have wished any thing?" Kagome yelled loudly staring into the love of her life's golden eyes.

"I wanted to be with you Kagome! I wanted every one to stay together!" Inuyasha said face looking up from the ground.

"What happened?" Shippo said trying to find his way out of the human/demon pile of flesh.

"Inuyasha made a wish on the jewel" Kagome said getting to her feet from the pile of people.

"Were are we?" Miroku asked looking arrowed from tree to tree.

"In a park, in the middle of god knows were" Kagome answered.

"Look, I know your mad, but how is being in you time bad for all of us?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well one it's not the time it's the place you wished us to!" Kagome hissed loudly.

"Ok you guys calm down" Songo said getting up with Miroku help.

"No I can't calm down! Were some were in the middle of some were!" Kagome threw her hands up in the air as she passed back and forth.

"Um… Excuse me Lady is every thing ok?" A man dressed in blue asked as he approached the gang. Kagome looked over at the man in blue, he was dressed like an American cop and talked like one too.

_'Oh my good ness! Were in America'_ Kagome thought shocked.

"Is every thing ok?" The officer prompted again.

"Yes fine" Kagome answered in English excuse I could you tell I were us is?"

"Denton Texas" The cop answered looking over at the group of people in Inuyasha's group.

"Thanks you" Kagome said then looked over at Inuyasha her face filled with anger.

"What the heck is he saying?" Inuyasha asked looking over at the cop as he got up and off Shippo.

"Finally" Shippo hissed getting up off the ground. The cop seemed leery about leaving the kids alone in the park.

"Um Kids it's not safe for you to be out at this hour. Why don't we call you parents and get you a ride home" He said with a sincere smile.

"No need call" Kagome answered _'dam it's a good thing I learned to speak English' _She thought.

"What is he saying Kagome?" Songo asked.

"He said were in the USA in a place called Denton" Kagome answered then a thought crossed her mind.

"Ok well are you shire you don't need to call any one?" The cop asked again putting on hand on his hip.

"Us no from here us like call my mom? She Japan" Kagome answered the cop.

"Oh well no problem I can have you call her from my cell phone, let me go get it" The cop said and quickly made his way to his car and came back with a small slider cell phone. Every one from the feudal era looked in amazement as Kagome called her mom on the phone.

"Hay mom look it's me Kagome" Kagome said into the phone.

"Kagome? Oh my good ness were have you been! It's been a hole month sense I have seen you" He mom said in a panicked tone.

"What? No maybe a day at most but a month?" Kagome said shocked.

"Yes dear a month" He mom said almost loud enough for ever one to hear. "Were are you the caller ID says a number I have never seen before"

"Um America… Look Inuyasha made a wish for us to live in the future together and for some odd reason we ended up in Denton Texas" Kagome passed back and forth gesturing with her hands as she talked.

"Oh my good ness! Kagome" He mom gasped.

"Yep you can blame Inuyasha!" Kagome said loudly looking over to see the cop looking at Inuyasha with a curios look. "Mom I don't know what to do I…"

"Don't worrier hon it will be ok, will find a way to get you all home even if I have to find a job and work my ass off to get you back" He mom sounded serious and upset.

"No mom it's ok we will find a way, even if I have to leave Inuyasha hear!" Kagome snapped seeing Inuyasha growling at the cop with his sword out, and the cop with his gun out.

"Mom I got to go" Kagome said and her mom said good bye "Ya I'll be in touch"

"Hold it right their" The cop hissed his gun ready for action.

"No stop he not know what he doing" Kagome said to the cop, she got in between the two holding her arms out. "Inuyasha put the sword down now!"

"He doesn't know my ass" The cop hissed.

"He um it fake!" Kagome said pointing to the sword as Inuyasha put it back in it place.

"Fake?" The cop muttered slowly facing the gun down word "if it's fake let me see it"

"Inuyasha show him your sword" Kagome demanded.

"Look women I don't trust him!" Inuyasha growled crossing his arms.

"SIT!" Kagome yelled making Inuyasha hit the ground hard.

"What the hell was that?" The cop asked looking at Inuyasha in the dirt.

"Invention!" Kagome answered with a lying smile.

"Oh?" The cop walked over to Inuyasha and grabbed his sword and looked it over "it's a peace of crap" He muttered looking at the blade.

"Yep crap" Kagome said with a innocent smile.

"So what did your mother say?" The cop asked.

"Us no have money or way get home, us sleep in parks" Kagome said trying hard to remember what she learned in English class.

"You sleep in parks? What happened to your green cards? Do you have them?" The cop asked, he didn't seem to on the ball.

"We all born here, move Japan vary young, we traveled here get jobs make new life" Kagome answered, she didn't want to get thrown in jail or treated like some kind of terrorists.

"Oh… well do you need a place to stay kids? I mean it's better than another park" The cop asked.

"Yes" Kagome answered as Inuyasha sat up and looked at Miroku

"What in the world kind of language are the speaking?" Inuyasha asked him.

"I don't know" Miroku said shaking his head.

"Kagome what's going on?" Songo asked.

"Hu? Um he is offering a place for us to stay for now I think." Kagome said to Songo "were it be?" Kagome asked the cop.

"Oh well it's with the youth home not too far away" The cop answered "Let me just call dispatch for help, and we can get you all a ride their, I mean you don't want to be traveling at 3am in the morning hear" The cop said with a chuckle and got on his radio. Kagome nodded and looked at her group of friends. She didn't know what tomorrow would bring to even what latter tonight would bring, but she would at least have a bed to sleep in and that was enough.

_Stay toned for the next chapter of どのような世界、2010年に? I hope you like it and if I spelled any thing wrong or used bad grammar tell me I like to have a readable story that every one understand. I know the first chapter is kind of short, but I just wanted to start you off it a small sample._


	2. Chapter 2

_どのような世界、2010年に? (What in the world 2010?)_

_Ok so here is the next Chapter! Woot Woot! I am a writing machine!_

_Here's were we left off:_

_She didn't know what tomorrow would bring to even what latter tonight would bring, but she would at least have a bed to sleep in and that was enough._

It was hard convincing Inuyasha to get into the police van, but once in it didn't take long to get to the youth home. The streets looked innocent but as they rode they radio let well… Kagome in on what little Denton was really like at night. Every other 5 minutes their was another voice on the radio. Inuyasha had to cover his ears to drown out the scratching and voices over it.

"Gun shots fired at 2930 Bell ave. some one respond?" The radio sounded the voice nasty.

"23 here" It said again only it was a different voice a male voice, almost smooth and calming.

"Let's turn this down" The man in blue said turning the knob, the voices were almost whispers now and Inuyasha uncovered his ears.

"How much farther?" Kagome said looking over towards the cop.

"Oh um just a little more" He answered and turned down McKinney st. "I'm Officer Hoss By the way"

"Hoss Nice meet you" Kagome said then held a hand to her chest "I Kagome" She turned her hand to Shippo, Songo, Miroku, then Inuyasha each time saying their name as her hand pointed to them.

"They don't speak English do they?" Hoss asked as he turned down a grovel driveway to wards a brick wear house. Kagome looked at him with her big brown eyes and shook her head no. "So'k they can help all of you here at the Loft" The rest of the gang sat quiet looking arrowed at their surroundings. For them the littlest new thing was amazing. Kagome nodded with a look at Inuyasha. Hoss pulled the van next to a white car with a big dent in the side. "Well here we are people lets pile out" Kagome keep quiet as they piled out of the van. Inuyasha almost claimed over every one to get out of the van. Shippo hoped on Kagome's shoulder as he got out and Songo and Miroku stood next to each other.

"I wonder were Kirara is?" Songo said looking arrowed as a small queue tip haired woman came out of the brick 'house' the officer called Loft.

"I don't know but she will find us if she is hear in this time" Miroku said.

"Get your hand off my ass Miroku!" Songo hissed, a little vein in her head looked like it was going to explode with rage.

"Hello every one my what a surprise" The little old women said, her voice was like a warm blanket of sunshine.

'Finally some one here who speaks Japanese!' Kagome thought happily as she walked over to the old women. The old lady hugged Kagome with out a second thought about it and then moved to the rest of the gang.

"Oh my vary nice to have all of you wiper snappers!" She said walking over to Inuyasha and attempting to give him a hug with out success.

"He is kind of temperamental I wouldn't try to hug him" Shippo warned.

"Humm… your kind of young little one" The lady said as Hoss rushed to get into his van.

"Got to go Mimi I have work calling" Hoss yelled as he got into the van.

"Ok see you arrowed Big Hoss" The lady said sweetly.

"I am Kagome and –" She said introducing every one again to the new face.

"And I am Nana Mimi" Nana Mimi said turning towards Kagome. "If you don't mind fallow me and I'll get you all a towel so you can clean up before we eat"

_'She reminds me of Kaede only nicer' _Inuyasha thought as he and the rest of the gang walked into the brick 'house'. It was nice inside almost modern in design with a little Japanese hints hear and their.

"So I hope you don't mind if I cook some soup" Nana Mimi said as she fallowed them all in to the 'house'. "Any way welcome to the loft dear's, but remember you will have to work for what I have provided all of you" Nana Mimi looked at Inuyasha "no swords hon you will have to leave that with Todd my security grad and there are rules to your staying hear"

"I'd rather sleep out side" Inuyasha mumbled to himself.

"What's that boy?" Nana Mimi hissed looking at him with a look that would kill.

"um…nothing I said nothing" Inuyasha knew that look, it was the same Kagome would give when he said some thing she thought was stupid.

"Behave Inuyasha" Kagome snapped under her breath.

"Look Kagome that is my job to correct him not yours, you are not momma" Nana Mimi said.

"Yes Nana Mimi" Kagome said wide eyed. Shippo smiled wildly thinking of ways to get Inuyasha in trouble.

"Shippo what ever your thinking stop thinking it" Mimi said giving him another look Inuyasha would have gave him when he pissed him off.

"How'd you know if I was thinking any thing?" Shippo said crossing his little arms.

"That grin of yours, same one my little boy would get when he was going to do some thing bad" Mimi said wisely. ***SLAP!***Miroku hit the floor hard and Songo shrugged her shoulders.

"He touched my ass" Songo said truthfully.

"Mr. Miroku you will respect peoples personal space" Mimi said crossing her arms.

"Yes Nana Mimi" Miroku said as he sat up from the floor.

"Well I'm starved women what'cha going to cook us?" Inuyasha said with a boyish grin.

"Nothing if you don't use my name, I know I am a woman, but I have a name use it!" Mimi snapped _'good ness I am going to have trouble with this group' _She thought to herself.

"Well first shower time right?" Miroku asked and with a smile got his second slap of the night.

"What did I say boy?" Nana Mimi hissed loudly "No towels are this way and "yes sprite showers! And bathing rooms"

"Aw man" Miroku said under his breath.

"Thank god" Songo said letting out a sigh of relief as they walked down a long hall way towards a door with strange symbols on it.

"This word means closet, that one means bath rooms and there are little drawings of girls with long dress on the ones for girls Miroku" Mimi said showing them down another hall way off the side of the long hallway, their were doors all the way down the hall and it seems pretty spacey in size.

"So Ya baths we have to take one?" Shippo said looking at Kagome.

"I thought you liked baths?" Kagome said looking at Shippo who was perched on her shoulder.

"Well with you but Inuyasha is mean" Shippo answered giving Inuyasha a nasty look.

"Inuyasha be nice to Shippo in the bath rooms he is smaller than you" Kagome said crossing her arms with the towel as it was handed to her by Mimi.

"He better be, and yes to the baths you all stink!" Mimi said with a silly smile as she handed out towels to every one else.

While every one else showed Mimi got some food ready for them to eat it was mainly soup and crackers and an apple or banana. She also had juice for them to drink, and some cookies for when they finished all their food. It was good old fashioned American old lady cooking. I was hard for me to stay asleep and smell such wonderful food. I woke up groggily walking out of my bed room and into the kitchen. Mimi greeted me with the news. Witch at first I was too sleepy to understand exactly what the heck she was telling me.

First to come into the kitchen after me was Miroku, he seemed vary nice and handsome too. That impression quickly changed when he pinched my ass then asked me if I'd bear his kids. Nana Mimi gave him a good yelling at and then I knew I wasn't going to go back to bed for the rest of the night. I was wide awake when Songo, Shippo and Kagome came in and they seemed vary nice too. Then He came in They called him Inuyasha, he had golden eyes and sliver hair! He seen wildly familiar and yet a stranger all at the same time. It wasn't like I was attracted to him at all but their was some thing about him that said _'him I have seen him before' _I don't know but these people were odd to say the lest.

As dinner was served Kagome and the rest stayed some what silent and stand offish till Shippo looked over at me and said "So you speak Japanese too?" I gave a little giggle and nodded swallowing what I had in my mouth.

"Yes I do" I answered "Vary well, thanks to Nana Mimi"

"Good" Inuyasha snorted and keep on eating like a dog.

"What's with your get up?" I asked looking at Inuyasha.

"What get up?" Inuyasha asked looking at me like I was crazy.

"The ears and red dress" I pointed out before taking a cracker in my mouth.

"It's not a dress" Inuyasha huffed loudly.

"Ok what ever long skirt" I joked rolling my eyes "What ever it is it's not men's clothing"

"It was along time ago in Japan" Nana answer then took a sip of milk she had pored her self.

"Ya it is, and the ears are totally fake" Kagome said, but I couldn't help feeling she was lying when she said that.

"We should let you get some new clothes in the morning so you don't go looking for jobs and get turned down" Nana Mimi said thoughtfully.

"Ya it will be fun we get a lot of clothes donated, their my favorite price free" I said with another bite of food.

"Me too?" The little one named Shippo said sweetly, I was going to like him. He was baby sized and adorable. I flipped my long red curly hair back out of my green eyes. It was then I caught Inuyasha's ears twitch. _'They MOVED!'_ I thought alarmed, but didn't say it aloud. _'Oh my good ness what has Nana got her self into? Aliens?'_I thought finishing my food as I stared at Inuyasha.

Well #3 should be up in a few days time so have fun till then!


	3. Chapter 3

What in the world 2010?

**Were we left off:**

_'Oh my good ness what has Nana got her self into? Aliens?'_ I thought finishing my food as I stared at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha looked at me and after shoveling a mouth full of food he said "What are you looking at?" His tone was one of anger.

"Inuyasha be nice" Kagome said crossing her arms. I looked away from Inuyasha and to Songo.

"Is he always like this?" I asked pointing a thumb at Inuyasha.

"Always" Songo breathed finishing her food.

"Stop talking about me as if I wasn't hear!" Inuyasha hissed though his food.

"Eat then talk" I corrected him "I don't wana see what your eating"

"Ya Inuyasha" Shippo added after finishing a bite of food.

"Shut it Rat" Inuyasha hissed then got up from Nana's, table leaving his empty food bowl their, He started for the hall. Before he could step foot in it Nana stopped him.

"Your bowl needs to be in the sink" She said then pointed to the bowl.

"Not my job" Inuyasha hissed.

"It is, as long as your hear you will put the bowl in the sink" Nana said calmly.

"What ever" Inuyasha stomped over to the bowl on the table and threw it in the sink as he walked passed it. Kagome and the others calmly put theirs away too and headed for upstairs after Inuyasha. I stayed behind and helped Nana clean.

"Nana you know your crazy" I said staring on the dishes.

"You're just noticing that?" She laughed as her winkled hands griped the broom and started to sweep. I laughed and rolled my eyes as I washed all the dishes.

Kagome started up the hall after Inuyasha "Inuyasha were are you?" Kagome whispered as she opened a door to a closet.

"Kagome I think Mimi said our rooms are thought the door with a star on it" Songo said pointing to one of the doors as she fallowed her.

"Ya and guys are triangles" Miroku said fallowing them.

"Ya some thing like that" Kagome said "Look I'm going to find Inuyasha you three go to bed"

"Ok" Songo said grabbing Shippo off Kagome's shoulders.

"Aww no fare! I don't Wana GO to BED" Shippo hissed trying to claw his way out of her hands.

"You have to Shippo, remember you're the room with the tree on it" Songo said as she and Miroku took Shippo to his room.

Kagome walked around alone thought the hall ways and doors of the loft/house/what ever. "Kagome!" Inuyasha's voice said making her jump a little.

"Don't do that" Kagome hissed turning to Inuyasha.

"Do what?" Inuyasha asked looking at her strangely.

"Sneak up behind me like that!" Kagome hissed in a whisper.

"I wasn't trying to scare you" Inuyasha said his ears fell from their usual perky position.

"Ok… any way" Kagome rolled her eyes and looked into Inuyasha's.  
"What?" Inuyasha said crossing his arms.

"I look we have to put up with Mimi and her grand daughter for now, till were able to get enough money to go home to Japan" Kagome informed him.

"I know… I'm sorry Kagome I didn't know this would happen I just didn't wana be with out you" Inuyasha said and raped his arms around Kagome as they stood their.

"I know I didn't want to be with out you guys either-" Kagome started to say before Inuyasha buried his head between her neck and shoulder.

"I thought if I wished us some were together with out the trouble of every thing else… then our problems would go away" Inuyasha said still nuzzling her neck.

"So ok Inuyasha I know it's all over now lets just focuses on getting home" Kagome said wrapping her arms arrowed him.

"What's going on?" A voice said coming up from behind them. Inuyasha looked up to see Mimi's grand daughter Millie cross armed in the hall.

"Um oh nothing were just talking" Kagome said letting Inuyasha out of her arms, a blush was across her face.

"No not that explain the ears" She said pointing to Inuyasha's ears. Kagome's eyes went wide as if she were trying to come up with a lie to tell Millie.

"don't lie to me" Millie huffed narrowing her eyes at them.

"I'm a half dog Demon" Inuyasha blurted.

"A dog what?" Millie said with a confused look on her face.

"Demon he is from feudal Japan" Kagome said then gave Inuyasha an evil look.

They stood their for a moment looking at each other then with a sigh Millie gave them a 'what the heck have you been smoking' look. "Look come with me to my room you can explain it to me their if you feel more comfortable" Millie said "Nana dosen't need to know you do drugs"

"We don't do drugs Millie were telling you the truth, you can feel for your self" Kagome said and grabbed Millie's hand and pulled it to Inuyasha's ear.

"OH MY GOOD NESS!" Millie almost yelled as her hand touched the left ear gently. It twitched with every touch.

"Ya you see telling you the truth" Kagome said triumphant.

"Ya you're a half dog thingy, I thought they were like a tall tail, no pun intended" Millie said as she let go of Inuyasha's ear.

"Nope real as my hands and feet" Inuyasha added. For a few minutes they explained their story to Millie who seemed vary interested.

"That's so cool" Millie said finally breaking the silence between every one after Kagome finished explain how they got to Denton. "So like stuck till you get enough money… that sucks"

"Ya vary much sucks we cant even speak English… at least not well" Kagome said letting out a sigh of relief.

"Well silly I can help you… but I need a favor" Millie said with a grin.

"Ok any thing" Kagome agreed.

"Wait Kagome you think you can trust her?" Inuyasha said looking at Millie.

"We have to" Kagome said "What is the favor?"

"Let me go with you" Millie answered "I have never been to Japan but I love to go, but not alone"

"Fine then it's a deal" Kagome said holding her hand out, Millie took her hand a shook it.

"Ok now I'll just have to keep the ears hidden from Nana Mimi" Millie said looking at Inuyasha's ears. "That shouldn't be too hard… I could even get her to let you all stay in a family room, so you all can work together maybe if I tell her Shippo is your son, and Songo and Miroku are cousins would that help?" Millie said helpfully.

"That would help if Shippo were with me" Kagome said and Inuyasha huffed witch was quickly met with a 'go to hell' look by Kagome.

"Ok I'll tell her about Shippo then, it will be a two bed room if you just want Shippo and Inuyasha with you, I'll have to say one of the guys are the daddy, I am thinking Inuyasha cues Miroku is kind of-" Millie started to say.

"Grabby, a perv, or weird" Kagome said summing how Millie felt about him in a few words.

"Ya" Millie answered with a grin.

"Sounds good to me" Inuyasha answered with a smile.

"Ok but tonight you will have to sleep separately" Millie said and started to turn towards the hall "I am going back to bed"

"Ok see you tomorrow" Kagome said and then turned to Inuyasha.

"Ya see ya" Inuyasha said then looked at Kagome with a smile.

"so bed time I guess" Kagome said and Inuyasha pulled his arms arrowed her.

"No not yet… I found some were wear we can have some alone time" Inuyasha said and Kagome blushed with a small grin on her face.

"Really show me then" Kagome said and Inuyasha picked her up bridal style and carried her towards the hall closet. "a closet?"

"No above the closet" Inuyasha said as he set her down and clamed to the ceiling of the closet, a few seconds and a tug latter the ceiling reveled a hole big enough for them to fit thought.

"How'd you find that?" Kagome asked looking up at him.

"this was different then the other parts of the ceiling, see the paper is scratched here" Inuyasha said pointing to the edge of were the scratches were. This surprised Kagome she had never seen Inuyasha use his brain like this before. Inuyasha climbed into the hole and held out his arms for her to climb up their with him. Before she knew it she was in a small room. It looked old and abandoned, dust covered almost every thing. Inuyasha moved towards the hole again and pulled up some sheets and then covered the hole up. "Their we go so we don't have dust all over us." He said as he made a make shift pallet.

"Wow Inuyasha you thought of every thing" Kagome said with a slight giggle to her words.

"yep" Inuyasha said then moved towards her and pulled her onto the pallet.

"Inuyasha" Kagome giggled as he kissed her neck.

"mmm getting a little busy I see" a small familiar voice said.

"Myoga" Kagome breathed her eyes went to his small demon flee body.

"Yep it's me" Myoga said with a smile.

"Why are you just know showing your ugly face" Inuyasha hissed angrily.

"I just woke up, don't blame me" Myoga said bouncing up and down on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Go away" Inuyasha hissed flicking him off his shoulder.

"Inuyasha be nice. Myoga you ok?" Kagome said.

"I'm fine just unwanted" Myoga said then as he looked around said "were are we?"

"Denton in the future no wear near Japan" Kagome answered.

"What? How?" Myoga said shocked.

"Inuyasha made a wish on the jewel" Kagome answered with a sigh.

"Oh…" Myoga breathed.

"Ya so will you go bother some one else now, I am busy" Inuyasha huffed like a little kid.

"Inuyasha you were not busy, nor will you be" Kagome said moving towards the hole's entrance.

"No wait Kagome, please" Inuyasha said moving towards her and garbling her hand as she reached for the hole's door.

"oh my" Myoga said bouncing back to Inuyasha's shoulder. "It's spring you know"

"Ya so what old fart" Inuyasha said as Kagome tried to get her hand free of Inuyasha's grip.

"Let go Inuyasha" Kagome hissed loudly.

"Please Kagome don't go I'm sorry just stay" Inuyasha said pulling her into his arms again.

"Inuyasha what's wrong with you" Kagome hissed as Myoga moved to her ear.

"It's spring in Texas I guess and he is looking to spread his seed" Myoga said then jumped down into the floor.

"Oh no" Kagome said with a blush "he's horny" she whispered.

"I… can't help it… I want you…I need you" Inuyasha whispered in her ear, as he held her in his arms.

"Inuyasha your not in your right mind" Kagome said trying to free herself.

"No, I love you Kagome please I have wanted this since the first time I saw you" Inuyasha said wantingly. Kagome's eyes met Inuyasha's eyes for a brief moment before his lips touched hers. Inuyasha held her their till he felt her hole body loosen in his grip. He broke away from her lips gazing into her big brown bambie eyes then with his right hand he caressed her cheek.

"Inuyasha I'm scared" She whispered softly as her cheek nuzzled his hand.

"Don't be scared I won't hurt you" Inuyasha said and pulled her into his arms again, holding her as if at any moment she'd fly away. Kagome pulled her arms in front of him, her hands moving along his chest. A deep hum like noise came from Inuyasha making Kagome giggle as she felt it in her fingers. "what's so funny?" Inuyasha chuckled as he released his grip a little more and looked in to her eyes.

"I've never heard that noise from you before" Kagome said looking up into his eyes.

"Oh…" Inuyasha muttered as his hands ran in her hair. Kagome smiled looking up at him and slowly moved her lips to his. Inuyasha couldn't control himself his lips met hers hands raped around her holding her close. His tong danced along side hers, as she moved onto her back holding him just as close. Her right leg pulled arrowed him as his hand ran up her shirt.

**Ok people see you next time! Should be a few days for so…**


	4. Chapter 4

What in the world 2010? Chapter 4

_**Last time we left off at:**_

"I've never heard that noise from you before" Kagome said looking up into his eyes.

"Oh…" Inuyasha muttered as his hands ran in her hair. Kagome smiled looking up at him and slowly moved her lips to his. Inuyasha couldn't control himself his lips met hers hands raped around her holding her close. His tong danced along side hers, as she moved onto her back holding him just as close. Her right leg pulled arrowed him as his hand ran up her shirt.

_**Humm it's getting juicy! **_

"Inuyasha" Kagome whispered, his ears twitched at the deep rasp of her voice. His hand reached her lacy textured bra, searching for the soft skin that was held beneath the bra. A deep troubled grown left his lips. He searched with his hands to let her free of the bra. His lips traveled her neck and he looked into her eyes. He felt her hand reach behind her and the bra loosen; his eyes went to it as she pulled both her shirt and the bra off. "Better?" She breathed. Inuyasha nodded and his hands caressed her breast gently, as she laid back. For a while his lips and hands stayed their on her soft skin making Kagome whimper with pleaser. Kagome's hands reached and griped his shirt till it was off. His chest was muscular with a slight 6 pack and a mist of sweat beads all over.

"Kagome I love you" Inuyasha breathed, his lips met hers again. Her fingers twisted in his hair as they kissed deeply.

"INUYASHA?... KAGOME? Were are you?" It was Mimi's voice coming from beneath them.

"Oh no Inuyasha stop she'll find us" Kagome breathed trying to push him off her.

"Oh come on Kagome she will not. It's ok lets just keep on and plus were on top of the opening" Inuyasha informed Kagome who lay their in his arms trying to register all that was going on. Inuyasha smiled and then continued towards her neck kissing and nipping at it. Kagome layer their breathing softly hoping Mimi would go away soon. It seemed like forever to Kagome but Mimi's foot steps and calls faded. Inuyasha keep trying to draw Kagome's attention from what was going on by sucking on her soft spots. As soon as Kagome was shire Mimi was gone her focuses was back on Inuyasha who while she was focused on Mimi he had striped his paints off. Kagome's eyes went to his man hood witch was surprisingly huge. Her wide eyes made Inuyasha grin.

"What's wrong" Inuyasha said with a chuckle.

"I've it's" Kagome made a gesture with her hands that ment it was huge. Which made Inuyasha chuckle again.

"What did you expect I am half dog demon" Inuyasha said as his lips moved closer to hers. Kagome's lips met his as her hands moved down his body to his man hood. She stroked his skin gently as she explored him. Inuyasha let out a deep gowned and his hand reached down her pants towards her opening. Kagome let out a moan, Inuyasha couldn't control himself any longer he pulled away her hands. His hands ripped off her paints fast making her gasp in surprise.

"Inuyasha I" Kagome muttered before his lips shut her up. Before she could break away he was inside her moving slowly in and out. Moans escaped her lips as pleaser wiped though her body, she felt her mind melt away with his thrust. Inuyasha groaned as hips tough and teeth played with her skin and his hands held hers out of the way.

"Nope I don't know were they could have gone to" Songo told Mimi who stood in front of Sango's door.

"Are they some kind of thing?" Mimi asked Sango.

"Well they like each other but I don't think each other know about it" Songo said with her arms crossed.

"That's not good" Mimi breathed.

"What's not?" Songo asked.

"Them together alone some were" Mimi said looking at Songo.

"What's the worst that could happen?" Songo laughed.

"They could be having relations! What if Kagome got pregnant! That would not be good for me and my loft for troubled youth not once in the history of my program has a kid gotten pregnant under my watch" Mimi said loudly and angrily.

"Well you can trust that wouldn't happen Kagome is not going to let Inuyasha have his way with her just because, she may love him but she's not one to just do it any time any were, as far as we know he is in the tree out side getting yelled at by her" Songo said confidently.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome mounded loudly as she climaxed after him. Kagome and Inuyasha held each other as they lay on the pallet breathing heavily together. After a few moments Inuyasha's head perked up and his golden eyes gazed into her amber eyes. "I love you" Kagome whispered. Inuyasha smiled warmly and moved to sit up.

"I love you Kagome" Inuyasha said as he pulled her to sit with him in his lap.

"I'm exhausted" Kagome breathed as Inuyasha stroked her soft back hair.

"Same here" Inuyasha said.

Before they knew it their eyes opened to a room brightened with light from the sun. Kagome looked arrowed the room then at Inuyasha who held her in his arms as they lay on the pallet. Inuyasha's eyes met hers and he smiled again. "Morning" He said softly.

"Good morning Inuyasha" Kagome said as she started to sit up. Inuyasha sat up with her still grinning ear to ear. "I've never seen you smile so much before"

"Hu? I'm happy, happier than I have ever been" Inuyasha said.

"Cause you got laid" Kagome joked.

"Not just laid, I made love with the women I love more than any thing" Inuyasha said and Kagome smiled at him.

"Kagome? Inuyasha" Sango's voice called out almost in a whispered.

"did you hear that?" Inuyasha asked Kagome who shook her head. "It's Sango looking for us, you think we should return?"

"If we must" Kagome joked.

"I think we mustn't worry them too much" Inuyasha joked back.

"True lets get dressed and go down" Kagome said pulling her close towards her.

"Aww man, we can't run arrowed with out clothes?" Inuyasha joked.

"Inuyasha" Kagome said rolling her eyes and putting her bra back on.

"What? I like to see every inch of you" Inuyasha breathed into her hair.

"Ok now stop we have to go, so you put your clothes back on" Kagome said getting annoyed.

"Fine" Inuyasha breathed and pulled his paints back on.

Layer after layer Sango's voice moved closer to them. Inuyasha moved so than they could craw back down. They left their pallet and Inuyasha caught Kagome as she made her way out of the hole. Inuyasha kissed Kagome one more time before they opened the door to the closet and sneaked back to their rooms.

Inuyasha opened the door to his room and was greeted with Miroku's big 'I know were you were grin', and Kagome was met by Sango in the hall with a frown that seemed to say 'were the hell have you been?' look. Kagome breathed deeply and looked at her friend.

"Don't say any thing I was with Inuyasha all night" Kagome said holding up one hand.

"No I wasn't going to say any thing but now I have to. First thing you are crazy Inuyasha really? What were you two doing?" Sango said in a snappy tone.

"We were well doing what to people do when their alone" Kagome said not looking into Sango's eyes.

"Oh my god!" Sango breathed "You two finally did it?"

"Finally?" Kagome said in a surprised tone.

"Ya you two have been walking on egg shells for well a long ass time" Sango admitted. "I'm glad for you"

"Oh…" Kagome breathed.

"Ya any way Mimi was worried about you guys and me and mirocu tried to keep her at bay but, well things in this time are strange" Sango admitted.

"They are" Kagome agreed "and America is stranger"

"Ya it is their large is crazy and the way they dress is well" Songo said shaking her head "And the thing called a TV shows all these girls dressed in vary little clothing or vary strange clothing"

"Ya you're telling me" Kagome said shaking her head.

"What are we going to do?" Sango asked a hint of fear in her voice.

"Well Millie said she'd help us" Kagome said remembering their conversation.

"She will how?" Sango asked.

"I don't know teach us just enough so we can get back" Kagome answered.

"Knock Knock" Mimi's voice said as she knocked on the door and then opened it. "Oh Kagome their you are, I was worried about you last night" Mimi said as she came in.

"Oh Ya I was just talking to Inuyasha" Kagome said with a innocent smile.

"Oh about that Millie told me about you two this morning" Mimi said and sat down on the bed beside Kagome.

"She did what did she say?" Kagome asked.

"well she told me you and Inuyasha were a couple married even, you told her that you were scared to tell me cause well like most things hear are new to you and your family. She also said Shippo was like your adopted brother, and that Songo was your older sister, she really filled me in… Which comes to why I am in here this morning" Mimi said watching Kagome carefully.

"Why are you hear?" Sango asked.

"Well I want you to know I am here for you kids but only if your truthfully, I want you to know Millie shouldn't be burden with having to tell me about you guys situation" Mimi said.

"And what is that?" Kagome asked.

"You are not from here and that you're from a different time" Mimi answered.

"She told you that!" Kagome snapped.

"She didn't have to I could tell by the way you dress and Inuyasha's ears" Mimi answered.

"So then what do you want" Sango asked.

"Nothing I want to help you guys get back home, but you see I don't have money to send you their, I want to help you get jobs and pay for your way back I will help you, but don't burden My little Millie with these things, and don't try to take her with you" Mimi answered.

"Why not take her?" Kagome's words escaped her before she could stop them.

"Millie can't go their, she can't, she is the last thing I have in this world" Mimi answered.

"She wouldn't die if she came with us" Sango laughed.

"No but she wouldn't come back to me" Mimi answered.

"You're her family why wouldn't she?" Kagome almost giggled.

"No she is not family she's not even human" Mimi said and for a moment their was silence.

"were are we Master Sesshomaru?" Jaken asked as he got up to his feet.

"I don't know" Sesshomaru said as he stood looking out on the sun drenched grasslands, they were foreran lands animals few and far between. Grass in little clusters, water no were in sight, smells of people near by. HE could since them, humans every were, some moving at speeds only a demand could reach.

"Sesshomaru?" Ren said looking up at him with her soft brown baby eyes.

"What?" Sesshomaru said looking over at her as she stood up.

"Were do you think we are?" Ren asked as she looked arrowed.

"I don't know… but it has to do with Inuyasha" Sesshomaru said.

"HAY YOU! WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DO'EN ON MY LAND!" A voice yelled, Sesshomaru wiped arrowed to see a animal on fore legs with and human perched on top of it.

"Your land? Look do you know who you're talking to? This is Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken hissed while waving his two headed stick arrowed.

"I don't give a shit who he is this is my land! You Turd!" The male human said with a hiss to his voice.

"Human" This language they spoke was strange but Sesshomaru caught on fast as did Jaken.

"You all got to the count of 10 before I start shooting!" The male human yelled.

"Were are we?" Sesshomaru spoke.

"You're on my land! This is my ranch!" The male hissed again.

"We know your land but were is your land? Before I go ripping limbs off you flesh bag" Jaken hissed.

"HA! I'd like to see your scrawny ass try" The human laughed "If you must know, your on the edge of Denton in Texas, Green turd"


End file.
